Purple Haze
by Alexxa77
Summary: Have you met her? She will join the coven, for sure. What heppens if there is a problem? Will it come to a fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Alexa POV**

I jumped from tree to tree searching for my pray. Unlike common vampires who feed on humans I drank animal blood.  
It was never very hard controlling my thirst around humans and i discovered i could stay alive without screwing families.  
I spoted a few elk, not my absolute favorite but i preffered it over deer beacause of their size.  
Once i was hunting and i saw a duck with its babies.  
Yeah im actually random.  
I was minding my own business when i heard a growl followed by a wet dog smell.

"Hey yo!" I said while i spotted a sandy colored wolf. "Your a shape shifter if im correct right? Well hello im Alexa and i mean no harm".  
He did a wierd movement as if trying to say to follow him.  
"Hey look ummm how to say this...i am not as stupid as i look and ill only follow if you swear for your alpha that you wont kill me. " i said straight but not sounding like a b!/çh.  
He nodded and i smiled and followed.  
He led me through the forrest until i could see a giant house. I smelled other vamps.  
A bronced hair man opened the door. He had a nice face but nothing else out of normal, because all vampies were so damn hot.  
"Hello im edward. " he said in a velvet like voice.  
"Hiya im Alexa nice to meet you" i said holdingnout my hand. He shook it and asked me inside. As the lady i tried to be i nodded and smiled.  
"Good afternoon im Carlisle Cullen and this is part of my family. Esme Bella and edward who you already met. The others went on a hunting trip. "  
"It very nice too meet you all and everything guys but were am I ?"  
"In forks , washington. Do you mnd saying were you come from?"  
"No not at all. I was turned by someone accidently in Arizona when I was traveling about two years ago. I have been travelling since then just enjoing myself. " i explained.  
"I see your eyes are gold instead of red. " if i were human i wouldve blushed. I wa wierd and felt totally stupid until i noticed they had same eyes as me.  
"Yeah since the first time i fed i felt awful. I killed a father with a wife and two baby twins. I will never forgive myself. Then i figured i could drink animal blood and so yeah i hadnt noticed you did too. "  
"We do infact so we can live as humanly as possible. " edward said.  
We talked about us for a while. They sounded so happy. I was thinking of finding somwere like this to stay. Ofcourse nowere bear as rich as this. I liked the idea of being human.  
"Alexa you can stay with us if you want to ofcourse you are welcome to become part of the family. You seem to be pretty human and bella and esme have already liked your company. " i was shoked. Did they really want me to join their happy family? Mabey they were just being nice. But what if they really liked me? I dont think so I was usually way to crazy and even childish in some ways.  
"Yes we really want you to stay and we like your happiness. " oh. Akward i thought i didnt think outloud in public anymore.  
"No actually no"- oops I did it again(i sang that in my head). -" i can actually read your thoughts. " _great_. He chuckled.  
"Would you like to join us? I bet alice will have fun shoppin for your new room. "  
"Yes indeed. You will meet them tomorrow morning. " esme said.  
"Yes I would love to stay with you but you have to know that my gift is to controll laughter and im am highly wierd and i laugh very easily and i play jokes and i am kind o childish sometimes. " they all laughed.  
"No wirse than emmett. Dont worry it fine you will have everything you want because money is bot a promblem to us. " this was wierd. I was going to move in with a super rich vampire family at forks. That was one of the things i hadnt thought about in the last two years.  
"Yes i would love to join your family. Im glad i have a place to stay. " wich was true i was tire if moving every night.  
"Um carlisle i need to go finish hunting. I wasnt ready when mr. Wolf brought me here. ".  
"His name is seth. He is part of the Quileute tribe and our friend. "  
"Oh well i didnt know his name. ". Whith that i headed to the woods.  
I had hunted alot and i wouldnt need to go back in about three weeks.  
"Hey esme. " i saluted to the heart shaped face woman in the kitchen.  
"Hello sweety. How are you liking it here?"  
"Its very pretty and what ive seen of the gouseuse is magnificent. May i go explore the rest?"  
"Ofcourse no need to ask. "


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please R&R! Tell me wich of my two stories you like best: Evening Twins or Purple Haze. I will be continuing both of them at the same time but I have to know wich one you prefer to focus a bit more on that one. Thank you very much Even thou I dont have many readers, just like one and its my best friend HAHAAHHA.**

It was huge. I went upstairs. There were a few bedrooms I left them alone not wanting to evada privacy. I went up another pair of stairs. I saw a giant cinema room (compared to what other houses have as a movie theater). Then I smelt some Edward scent vanished, from some time ago. I followed it and saw what was probably his room.

At the end of the hall there was ANOTHER staircase. I went up to find 5 rooms as big as the other bed rooms. Each of them had beds and 1 had the dog smell. Anotherone had avampire scent. It smelt like honey, vanilla icecream and cherry.

I managed to get to the roof. The landscape was beautiful. The cloudy sky to hide my dimond-like skin, close by tiny mountains the woods and only to be seen by vampires, far away beaches hidden by the woods. I could see from here a small city. The lights glimmered in the almost evening sky. That must be forks.

I closed my eyes and heard all the sounds, every noise, every voice. I lisented to "So What" by pink in a passing car. I heard the birds singing to each other, magic melodys playd by the animals I hated so much to kill. The soft lullaby acopanied by the wind hitting the leaves of the different highted trees.

I heard people approching the house-wait what?!- I went downstairs to see who it was.  
I saw a blonde vampire. She was beautiful even for and immortal.  
"Hi im rosalie nice to meet you. "  
"Hellooooo imma Alexa. I like your shoes. " She was wearing some awsome purple heels with a pretty zipper.  
Then I met emmett and then i knew what carlisle said not worse than emmett. This guy is crazy and makes fun of everything and dirty minded. Not that im not but i dot say it out loud.  
Then a blond man came in holding a pixie like wonan by the waist.  
"Im alice and this is jasper. " presented the short black haired one, alice.  
"We have alot to talk about. What is your favorite color? What desighner do you like? Etc etc etc. " i laughed a bit.  
"Purple purple athousand and twentythree times purple over any other color. I un dont really kbow much about brands and stuff. If there is something i like i buy it but i dont chek the brand"  
We talked a bit more about my room until a hot like hell man came in. Damn he wa sexy and perfect.  
Ed laughed and i used my gift to shut him up.  
Luckily im a very good actress but i sounded a vit too cold.  
"Hi imma Mason. Nice to meet you. " his voice was like music to my ears.  
"Alexa. Pleasure. " i replied. It was akward i was never that formal even when pretending.  
"Ok so alice..." I continued to babble about stuff ignoring the damn sexy hot like hell dark brown hair guy. He was about three inches taller than me and he looked per-fect.

Alice and I went shopping while esme changed one of the visitors room to have a walk in closet.  
We were shopping for decorations for my room.  
"So i totally saw that you like him. Wacha gonna do?"  
"What do you mean?" I said playing dumb.  
"Ugh come on! I know what i saw. You and mason were totaly crushing on eachother. "  
"I ummm Alice what do you think about these. " i said pointing at some cirtains.  
"Ughhhhh come on! Tell me!"  
"He is damn hot and perfect phisical but i barely know his name. Tell me about him. ".  
"He joined us about six months ago. He likes video games. But not as mych as the others. He likes reading but not as much as carlisle. Hes funny and gentelmen but when he feels like it hes a dirty minded freak. He speaks a moderate amount and listens to everyone. "  
"Perfect! I like to talk alot and love to read. I usednto play games abit and i think hes sexy!"  
"So whats yur plan?"  
"I don't know! I will just talk to him and see how it goes. "  
"I think your crazy. "  
We shoped everything we liked. I got a purple couch that opened up to create a bed and very much clothes and all diferent lilac and purple decitations.  
Me and Alice were on our way home on her yellow porchese.  
"Alice why do you think they offered me to stay with you?" I asked.  
"Well you are pretty nice and you already hunted animals. And plus what would Carlisle do with such a big house, so much money and a mateless guy?"  
"So the deal is I get a room brothers and sisters and a beautifull boyfriend and shoping sprees just for being nice and hunting animals?"  
"Yeah preeeeety much. "  
We got home and a stench hit my nose. The wet dog smell came back but this time two! Two wolves in the house.  
"Alexa your still alive after shoping with Alice?!" Bella asked. I giggled and nodded.  
"Actually shes not that bad. "  
I saw Mason and his beautifull face and body in the couch wispering to jasper too low for me to hear , even with my vampire hearing.  
"Alexa this is Renesmee an Jacob. "Edward said. wow. Im not gay or anyrhing but Renesmee was beautifull. She had perfect features like a vamp but the sly blush on her face and her big brown eyes gave her advantage. Jacob was the other wolf. Though I wasnt sure why they seemed like the perfect couple.  
"They are a couple. " he said couple as if it hurt him. "She is my daughter with bellas when she was human. " i understood immediatly. I didnt understand why but i knew.  
I saw jasper get up and i waited a bit to not seem deseperate and went to sit besides Mason.  
"Hey im sorry we havent spoken too much. " i apolagized.  
"Its fine. Tell me about yourself. " i told him about me and about my funny adventures and his laugh was like the best lullabuy. As part of my gift i could tell when people laughed real or fake. He was all real! All the time.  
"Ugh who let the dogs in?" Rosalie complained walking in with Emmett.  
"I thought the song said who let the dogs out!" It was so funny for me i started laughing. I laughed alone for a few seconds. "Because... The dogs in and out it was just... Forgetit. " i tried explaining rhe joke but nobody laughed. After one moment of feeling like a fool everyone burst out laughing exept grumpy Jacob. He was trying so hard to not laugh.  
"I knew it was funny. " i said to myself.  
"It was kind of funny but it was funnier to watch you laugh by jourself and feel stupid and trying to explain the joke and waching you shut up. " emmett said. I was glad i wasnt able to blush.  
Rose slapped the back of his head.  
That night i learned that Mason was turned by Esme because he was beaten up by six kids. I involuntarly grloweled. He liked science fiction like me and his favorit color was green. He liked it because it reminded him of nature. I told him i loved nature too and it was ashame we killed animals.  
We talked and laughed for a while when i noticed we were alone.  
"They left to give us privacy. " he said.  
"Oh yeah ... Akward. " he laughed.  
"Umm...so your single?"  
He asked.  
"Yeah forever alone. " i said


End file.
